


i like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet unaware of it

by xxcasually_obsessedxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is in love with Sam, Love Confessions, Lovesick Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sleeping Sam Winchester, Sleepy Kisses, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, no beta we die like men, you can pull lovesick dean from my dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcasually_obsessedxx/pseuds/xxcasually_obsessedxx
Summary: Dean kisses Sam when he’s asleep.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 196





	i like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepSweetie_SleepSweetfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSweetie_SleepSweetfire/gifts).



> originally posted on my tumblr for my friend Elinas bday <3, cross-posted here 
> 
> song title is from the 1975's album bc im a soft lovely dovely whore

Dean kisses Sam when he’s asleep. Always had, for as long as he can remember. Especially when they were young, Sam slept like an angel, breathing softly, his delicate eyelashes against his soft skin and fast asleep clutching his big brother’s arm. Dean would watch his baby brother’s sleeping form. Watch how at peace his little brother looked when he wasn’t conscious and how vulnerable Sam was, how easy it would be for a monster or demon to get him- but no, they wouldn’t have a chance. Because even at ten years old, Dean knew he would do everything in his power to protect Sam. An internal carving on his heart marked ‘Protect Sam no matter what,’ and he stood by it, always would. It was easier to be honest with himself, gazing at Sam like this and it was the honest to God truth.

He brushed a few strands of loose brown locks out of Sam’s face and stared down at his pouty little mouth. Dean bit his lip nervously before he leans down and quickly brings his lips against his little brother’s soft, yet chapped ones. He couldn’t help it. Sam was the most important thing in the world and a kiss seemed to solidify that fact further.

“I love you, Sammy,” he whispers and wraps his other arm around Sam’s small body, before falling asleep himself.

It didn’t stop there. For the next few years Dean did the same thing every night. Watching Sam sleep and kissing him in secret. Since they always were sharing a bed, he always had a front seat to the beauty Sam was asleep. And don’t get him wrong, Sam awake was absolutely stunning too.

Especially in recent years, at fifteen Sam was growing like a tapeworm. His baby fat being exchanged for long taut limbs and developing muscles while his hair stayed long and shaggy. Dean thought he was gorgeous in all honesty, not that he would ever tell that to Sam’s face. No, he had to keep up his part of Sam’s teasing older brother. Which meant rubbing Sam’s head, messing up his already messy hair, calling him a nerd for doing his homework immediately after school and when he can barely talk to waitresses without stuttering. Sam calls him a jerk for it but Dean only laughs at his brother’s embarrassment, staring at the rosy blush on his cheeks as he mutters “Bitch.” under his breath every time.

He couldn’t let Sam know how he truly felt, that his love goes way past the line of appropriate brotherly love, that he wants to be his little brother’s everything, tell Sam that he doesn’t need to worry about talking to girls or kissing them when he has Dean. When Dean would be more than happy to be Sam’s first kiss, first love, first fuck, Dean wants it all and he knows he should hate himself for it, for wanting to take his brother’s virginity but he can’t because deep down he knows they were meant for this the moment their dad trusted Sammy in his arms. Sam is his. So he adoringly stares at Sam’s sleeping form, feeling completely at ease and his heart swell with love when he presses his lips against his unconscious brother.

“Love you Sammy.”

Dean never wanted to hit anyone as much as he wanted to hit this girl named Heather. He didn’t know her, not personally. Only bits of her name popping up here and there from Sam’s mouth. He’d blush and put his head down, going on about how smart and pretty she is, which of course resulted in Dean goading him into asking this girl out (even if the thought of Sam falling for someone that wasn’t him hurt his heart something awful) until Sam finally agreed to do it just to shut him up. However, the last thing he expected was for Sam to come back to the motel with his shoulders slumped and bursting into tears as soon as Dean asked how it went. He knew how sensitive Sam was but he was still surprised nonetheless when the teen flopped on the couch next to him, hiding his face in Dean’s neck, crying freely. Dean rubbed Sam’s back soothingly and listened to him sob out what happened.

Apparently Heather had rejected him harshly in front of her friends who just laughed along at Sam’s misery. Dean never felt a stronger urge to throttle a girl until now, especially one that just stomped on his precious baby brother’s heart. But he also felt guilt rush over him for pushing Sam to ask the girl out in the first place. He tells this to Sam too but the latter quickly shakes his head, saying it’s not Dean’s fault.

“It’s because I’m ugly, no one wants to date a freak like me,” Sam had said, like it was common knowledge and Dean was completely dumbfounded for a moment. For his smart, witty, beautiful little brother to think so lowly of himself shattered his heart in more ways than one but it also made him want to shower Sam with compliments and love until he was fully convinced of what an actual catch he was.

“Sam, that girl is blind. You’re not a freak and you’re definitely not ugly by a long shot, I mean you are related to me.” Dean said and Sam cracked a half smile which encouraged Dean to continue. “You’re incredibly attractive and sure you’re a little nerdy but hearing you talk about the things you love is worth it because you get this bright smile on your face and Sam, if that girl is too shallow to see that, then she definitely doesn’t deserve you.”

Sam stared at Dean with a teary gaze, his cheeks red from crying. Dean’s heart fluttered a little, Sam even cried beautifully.

“Dean…” Sam whispers, like his brother’s name was that of a forbidden fruit. Dean drinks it up, wanting to hear it again and again. He presses his lips to a conscious Sam for the first time in his life and feels rejuvenated when Sam kisses back after a moment of hesitation.

Dean holds Sam closer and grabs his waist, earning him a small moan from his baby brother. Dean takes that opportunity to slide his tongue into Sam’s mouth. The boy keens and grips his hands tightly around Dean’s flannel collar as Dean slides their tongues together over and over. He can’t stop himself now. He’s finally kissing the awake version of the person he loves the most. And even if Sam’s kisses are inexperienced and awkward, it’s still the best pair of lips Dean ever tasted.

When they finally pull away for air, Sam’s looking at Dean with wide eyes and puffy lips. His face is still red but no longer from tears. He looks completely debauched and Dean can’t take his eyes off him. He wants to kiss him again.

“Sam…” He starts, but isn’t quite sure how to put his thoughts into words for a second. “D'you want this?”

“Dean-”

“Because if you don’t, you need to tell me right now before I kiss you again,” Dean finishes and Sam’s eyes darken a shade.

“Yeah Dean, I want this, want you. Wanted this since I was ten, I just never thought…” Sam trails off but like usual Dean knows what he means.

“I do Sam, always had but I wanted you to have a chance to see what was out there first but I ruined that-” Sam cuts Dean off with a kiss, then stares deep into Dean’s emerald eyes, trying to convey all his feelings in his gaze but Dean still doesn’t budge so Sam sighs and holds his face in both his hands.

“It’s always been you Dean, nobody ever stood a chance..” Sam says, “I want this, don’t you?” Dean looked back into golden eyes, the same eyes that were hidden when he kissed Sam at night. Now they were open, offering and willing to give Dean everything he wanted from his sweet little brother. The confirmation that they both were meant for this.

He presses forward, tasting his brother’s mouth with every tongue roll. Sam gives it back the best he can when Dean pulls back, whispering “Yes, God yes, Sammy. Always have, you always had me.” Against Sam’s puffy lips and he feels immense joy when he feels him smile against his lips.

.

Even after they crossed the line of brothers, Dean didn’t kick the habit of watching Sam sleep. If anything, he felt it was more necessary to do it since he wasn’t just protecting his brother but his lover as well.

But when Sam went away to Stanford, those four years drove Dean a little insane. Especially, at night. He had no clue where Sam was, where he was sleeping, or if he was even safe. He knew Sam was a tough guy and able to look after himself but Dean still couldn’t help the burning of his heart, constantly gnawing at him to protect Sam. In those moments, he felt like he failed Sam, failed their dad, failed protecting the one person he swore on his life to protect. So many nights he wished Sam was sleeping next to him again safe and sound, wished he could kiss him.

But he never acted on it, and didn’t tell Sam about it. Sam went away to school to escape the hunting life. And even though it killed Dean to let him go, he would be damned if Sam gave up his dreams for his own selfish needs.

It’s not until after Dean nabbed Sam from school and the two have been on the road hunting while looking for their Dad, that Dean considers stopping it, letting it go along with his impending hope that Sam still wants him like he did before he left.

But one night, they’re staying in a decent hotel after a success hunt and Dean is so proud of how Sam handled himself with the monster. Like he was meant for it.

Dean had patted him on the back, congratulating him afterwards and he was rewarded with a genuine Sam smile, one he hasn’t seen since before Sam left and it leaves him feeling warm all over. Sam calls dibs on the shower and announces he’s going to bed after having a hard struggle with the demon. Dean takes this chance to shower himself. While the water rushes over him, he can’t help but think of his 'not so little’ little brother. Thought about how taller and broader he got, making him quite threatening if he stood at his full height, while still having his fly away bangs and that soft boyish face that dean has embedded in his mind. In short, Sam was still gorgeous.

When Dean gets out of the shower, He stops suddenly at the scene in front of him. There was Sam sleeping but in Dean’s bed instead of his own. Dean figured it must of been intentional because his bags were now on Sam’s made up along with Sam’s bags. Perhaps, Sam didn’t realize what he was doing in his sleepy haze.

Regardless, Dean got dressed put on a white tee and boxers, being careful to not wake Sam up, and walked over to the currently occupied bed. He knows he should just sleep in the other bed and leave Sam alone but he can’t help it. It’s been far too long since he was this close to Sam and watched him sleep and there was no harm in lavishing in it a bit. Hell, Sam practically gave him the opportunity.

So he crawled into bed and settled next to his sleeping brother. Dean eyed Sam’s sleeping form carefully. It took all his willpower to not kiss Sam all day, unsure where they stood or if Sam would even stick around after they find Dad. He moved Sam’s bangs to the side as he lean down and placed a kiss on his brother’s forehead. He wasn’t ready to lose Sam again, not now, not ever.

He moved down Sam’s face to his lips. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to, just had to-

Before Dean knew it, his lips were connected with his brother’s and it actually made his heart flutter. To have his Sammy safe and so close to him again, even when Sam was asleep was enough for him. He only needed this.

That is until when he tries to pull away and two big hands come up and hold his head in place. Firm lips kissing him back and it takes Dean another half second to realize it was Sam. Sam was awake and kissing him back. Dean didn’t waste any time then, pushing his way into his little brother’s mouth who opens for him immediately and the moment their tongues roll against each other sends hot jolts to Dean’s groin.

Dean doesn’t know how much time passes, seconds, minutes or hours and he doesn’t care. The only thing he can focus on is Sam’s languish and smooth kisses and the effortless way their mouths move together as if no time at all had passed.

When they pull back to catch their breaths, Sam smirks at him and says, “Took you long enough.” Dean stared back dumbfounded until it all fell into place.

“Y-you knew?” Dean hesitates and Sam watches him with an knowing look before nodding. Dean is vaguely upset because he thought he hid his secret perfectly for years and that Sam would never catch on to the stolen kisses he took as his brother slept. He idiotically underestimated how smart Sam was and how well Sam knew him. “How long?”

Sam affectionately trailed his fingers up and down Dean’s arms as he hums. “Since I was twelve.” He says simply. “I remember thinking you were just being a good big brother but feeling your lips on mine, it was something I wanted even before that. I didn’t want you to stop. So for the next 3 years, I would fake going to sleep to feel you kiss me but I didn’t wanna wake up or ask you about it because I was afraid you would freak out. And then, after I came home crying after being rejected, you held me in your arms and told you how felt about me… I knew then, that is was you Dean, it’s always been you. Then you kissed me and to find out you wanted it too, just made it all that better.”

Dean listens to Sam’s words and plays it over and over again in his head. He leans forward and brushes their lips together for a swift kiss. He yanks Sam by the hips, earning him a yelp from his brother, and closed their body space until they were pressed chest to chest. “You still want this baby brother?” He asks gently against Sam’s lips.

“Never stop De,” Sam whispers back just as sweetly. “I don’t care if you kiss me when I’m unconscious but could you please go back to kissing me when I’m awake to? I’m way more receptive if you remember correctly.” Dean laughs and he feels for the first time in a long time open and free. Sam knew it all along.

“That can be arranged,” Dean says before leaning back in to kiss his Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post https://safetosayyoudigthebackseat.tumblr.com/post/630532623619571712/i-like-it-when-you-sleep-dean-kisses-sam-when


End file.
